


Planetarium

by atomically



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Stars, musings on progress and dreams through stars and city lights, so expect some light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomically/pseuds/atomically
Summary: He likes to think of the city lights as stars, sometimes.(A drabble written for the HWD drabble night.)





	Planetarium

He likes to think of the city lights as stars, sometimes—when he unfurls his curtains and gazes out into the rows of buildings that rise up to scrape the sky, he sees lights dotting each and every part of his view, engulfing it in a brightness that illuminates and blinds him from the light of the heavens.

He likes to think of these as stars, sometimes.

Sometimes when the longing hits him hard enough and he misses the view of the night sky when constellations dotted the heavens and blanketed over him, overlapping him with a sense of grandeur, of wonder—sometimes he comforts himself to an artificiality in his view, taking refuge in the planetarium of lights he had constructed in the name of progress. This is progress, this is moving forward.These are good enough, he likes to think, to keep him from missing the visage of a fantastical wonder that encapsulated him since his childhood and made him dream of touching the stars.

He likes to think he's not only touched them, but lives among them.

(In truth, he just doesn't want to think that he could have possibly lost his way.)


End file.
